


Close

by bbybngchn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Famous 3racha, Jeongho are Besties, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/pseuds/bbybngchn
Summary: Jeongin is just doing his best to navigate his classes, a part-time job, a shitty roommate, and now, one Han Jisung. He really doesn't understand rich people, but he does know one thing.Jisung is something special.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt 62 for Agibbang Fest!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Jeongin doesn’t hate his job. It pays well, his coworkers are nice, the owners let him take food home when he works the closing shift, he even met his best friend through this job. He’s worked a few different service jobs now, and this is by _far_ the most tolerable of them. 

But sometimes things get hectic, and a busy night paired with a calc test tomorrow that he’s wholly unprepared for? _And_ Jiwon called out sick? Jeongin’s on his last legs. He hadn’t slept well last night on account of his asshole roommate fucking some girl as loud possible in the room over. 

Hyunjin _knows_ the walls are thin, and Jeongin knows this was just some weird play at vengeance for Jeongin eating his leftovers the other night. Just thinking about his roommate is making Jeongin more irritable. 

Jeongin has four tables right now, a family of four, a party of eight that is driving him up the wall with all their complaints, a couple that has been friendly although the man keeps glaring at Jeongin whenever he so much as glances at his girlfriend, and finally one guy that’s been mostly quiet and polite. 

The party is the worst. Jeongin _hates_ serving large groups. If it were college students Jeongin could at least find a little joy in their antics and tips, but this is obviously some kind of work gathering. Everyone is dressed nicely and they all talk very curtly to Jeongin. He doubts they’ll tip well either, despite their fancy jewelry and flashy watches.

At least they’re nearly done with their meal. One of the women snaps her fingers at Jeongin as he’s walking by. Jeongin resists the urge to scowl, smiling politely as he makes his way towards their table. 

“Checks for all of us, separate,” she hardly even looks at him as she speaks but Jeongin keeps the smile on his face anyway. 

“Of course.” He hurries toward the back, eager to get them out of his hair. He nearly runs into Minho who is turning the corner. 

“They’re leaving, thank fuck,” Jeongin breathes and Minho chuckles, reaching out to pat Jeongin’s ass as he passes by without a word. 

Just seeing his best friend has Jeongin calming. With any luck the dinner rush will slow down soon and he and Minho can chat in the back office while the night winds down. 

At any other restaurant Jeongin wouldn’t be so bold with his loitering, but Minho is the owner’s son and one of the managers. Jeongin knows Minho tells his parents all about what a good server Jeongin is, how friendly he is with the customers and that he’s reeled in more regulars. It’s all true, but Jeongin knows the owners of these kinds of places don’t always recognize the efforts of workers. With Minho’s word in his favor, Jeongin knows he won’t get chewed out for slacking just a little. 

Jeongin finally makes it to the register, beginning the process of printing out all the receipts for the party, double-checking that all the orders are correct before heading back onto the floor. The party seems to have actually finished eating now, plates pushed away as they talk amongst themselves.

Without a word Jeongin places the checks on the table and begins to gather up the plates. There’s too much for him to get in one trip, so he fills his arms and heads towards the back to drop off the first load. It shouldn’t surprise him when he returns to the table to see one of the men frowning at his check. 

As soon as Jeongin reaches the table the man signals to him to come over, glancing at Jeongin sparingly before scowling at his check again. 

“Yes sir, what can I do for you?” 

“You’re overcharging me, I ordered the special,” The man says, pointing on the receipt. Jeongin leans forward just slightly to properly read the small paper. 

Jeongin cocks his head reading the words twice over before saying calmly, “Sir, that is the discounted price.” 

The man huffs, turning to glare at Jeongin, “It’s supposed to be cheaper than the price on the menu if it’s a special.” 

Jeongin blinks. “Sir, the price on the special’s menu is how much it costs. This price is $7 less than the usual price.”

The man shakes his head, “You’re overcharging me, what did you think I wouldn’t notice?” He turns to his colleagues, “You should all double check, this sneak is probably trying to trick all of us.” 

Jeongin frowns, seeing that the other people at the table are now rereading their receipts. He’s used to asshole customers, of course he is, but it’s always stressful. He hates that his heart rate picks up seeing the obvious anger on this man’s face. 

He’s already so tired today, the last thing he needs is for these people to make his job any harder. He can practically see his tips dwindling as another woman looks like she’ll say something.

“Sir—”

“You’re going to talk back to me?” The man sits up straighter in his seat, and Jeongin steps back instinctively, almost anticipating the man standing up to loom over him. “Haven’t you heard that the customer is always right?”

Jeongin flounders, trying to decide how best to deescalate the situation.

“Is there a problem here?” Jeongin feels himself sag in relief at the sound of Minho’s voice behind him. 

“Are you the manager?” The man doesn’t wait for Minho to answer before continuing, “Your worker is trying to steal from us.” 

Minho raises a delicate eyebrow, glancing at Jeongin out of the corner of his eye before focusing back on the man, “Jeongin is one of our finest server’s, there must be a misunderstanding.” 

The man scoffs, recounting his grievance with his bill to Minho, who listens attentively. Jeongin can see his eye twitch as he realizes just how stupid this man is, and if Jeongin wasn’t so exhausted and anxious he might have laughed. 

“Sir, your bill is correct.” 

The man looks affronted and across the table a woman speaks up, “No, mine is wrong too!” 

Minho smiles at her disarmingly but Jeongin can sense the annoyance behind his words, “I’ll be right with you, Ma’am,” He pauses to look at Jeongin, “I’ll handle this.”

Jeongin nods curtly, more than willing to excuse himself from the situation. He can hear the man speak up again, saying something loudly about how Jeongin needed to be held “accountable.” It’s drawn the attention of nearby customers now, and Jeongin can feel his face heat up in embarrassment. 

Jeongin thinks about simply going back to work, but he feels like there's too many eyes on him. He’ll drop a glass or trip or something, he just knows it. Instead he makes his way to the back, heading straight towards the bathroom. 

He just needs to be alone for a second. And if he hides for long enough maybe that party will be gone by the time he comes out. 

The bathroom is empty when he enters, the fluorescent lights reflecting off the sparkling tile floor. Jeongin makes his way to the black counter, switching on the water and letting water pool in his cupped hands. He splashes the water gently over his face, hoping to combat the nervous heat that’s worked its way under his skin. 

He’s patting his face dry when the door opens and Minho pokes his head in. Jeongin bites his lip and turns around. 

“How bad is it?” 

Minho rolls his eyes. “Don’t you have any faith in me? They left, bills paid, all good.” 

Jeongin relaxes finally, making his way towards the door so he and Minho can make their way back towards the kitchen. 

“I fucking hate parties.” 

Minho chuckles, looking over the plates that have accumulated on the serving counter, “I’ll keep you away from them for the rest of the month, okay?” 

Jeongin pouts. “That’s all?”

Minho smacks at his arm lightly and grumbles, “Hey, be grateful! Next time I’ll leave you out there to suffer by yourself!”

Jeongin laughs, but there’s fondness bubbling up in his chest. Minho’s empty threats doing nothing but easing him back into himself. He’s still got three more tables to take care of tonight, and he’s 90% sure they won’t give him any trouble. 

The family had been close to being finished last time he checked on them, and as he makes his way out onto the floor once again he’s proven right. The couple is finishing up too, and within twenty minutes both tables are cleared and empty. Leaving only one final table before Minho cuts him off and lets him finish up for the night. 

Just one more table, he can do that. And then he can go back to his apartment and study. With any luck Hyunjin will be out for the night too, fucking someone into _their_ mattress for once. 

Jeongin is hopeful. 

The lone man Jeongin is serving is sipping on a glass of their nicest red wine with a slice of their (overpriced) chocolate cake in front of him. Jeongin is a little put on edge by the nice two piece black suit he’s wearing. The white button up he’s wearing underneath his blazer is crisp and wrinkleless. He must have come from work just like the party had. Jeongin can’t help but be nervous when he delivers the bill.

But the man just looks up at him and offers a pleasant smile and a friendly, “Thank you.” 

He looks young, which helps put Jeongin at ease. But only slightly. 

Jeongin retreats to the manager’s office where Minho is working on some paperwork for this month’s paychecks. 

“Finished?”

“Nearly, just one more,” Jeongin sighs, collapsing into the chair on the other side of Minho’s desk with a soft _oof_. 

Minho looks up at him, a tiny smile pulling at his lips as he asks, “Rough night?” 

Jeongin glares without any heat and Minho raises his hands in defense, “Okay, okay, got it. You’re not usually this—” He flaps one of his hands in Jeongin’s direction.

“Hyunjin hates me.” 

Minho doesn’t stifle his snort in time and Jeongin glares harder. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but… This isn’t news? It feels like you guys are fighting every other week at this point.” 

“It’s _his_ fault,” Jeongin mumbles, propping his elbow on the armrest of the chair and dropping his chin into his palm. “If he hadn’t started bringing literally _everyone_ from campus into his bed, we wouldn’t be like this.”

“Didn’t he just break up with his boyfriend?” 

Jeongin sits up suddenly, exclaiming, “ _Yes!_ And I know he misses Felix, but _he_ ended it! And why am I being punished!?” 

Minho shrugs helplessly. “I couldn’t tell you, but give him some time. You guys will figure it out.” 

Jeongin huffs, “Yeah, that or I’m moving out, because at least _I’m_ still trying to graduate.” 

Jeongin stands from the chair, stretching briefly before making his way back out towards the floor. There’s one other server still here, a girl named Sihyeon, and Jeongin smiles at her briefly on his way to his table. She’s the closer for tonight, thank god Jeongin doesn’t have to stay _that_ late today, but she’d only come in an hour ago. 

“You look tired,” She says simply, but there’s a tiny upcurl on her lips. 

Jeongin just sticks out his tongue, making her giggle fully, before finally he’s on track towards his last customer.

The man’s credit card is just visible, poking out of the top of the check and Jeongin has to do a double take. Not even any of the people in that party had a _black card_.

Jeongin bows, thanking the man softly before scurrying back towards the register, suddenly a thousand times more nervous. Minho’s parents run a nice restaurant, of course, but _this?_

Holy fuck. 

Ringing up the order Jeongin scans the receipt and— 

What? 

This… had to be a mistake. A 70% tip? The man had ordered quite a few glasses of wine and their most expensive entree and desert. There was no way he wanted to pay Jeongin that much. 

Swallowing Jeongin considered asking Minho to confront this man. He could already feel the way this man would scorn him for something he had absolutely no fault in. 

But Minho was busy, and he couldn’t fall back on his manager twice in one night…

After another moment of hesitation Jeongin makes his way back towards the table. His hands are mildly clammy as he approaches the man, who is tapping away at his phone. 

“Excuse me, Sir?” 

The man looks up, seemingly startled, but his expression smoothens out when he sees Jeongin and he smiles brightly, “Yes?” 

“I—um—I think you might have made a mistake.” Jeongin holds the bill out for the man who frowns. 

He takes the bill looking over the paper before cocking his head to the side, in confusion. The action doesn’t fit Jeongin’s perception of him at all, and Jeongin can’t tell if the action is cute or terrifying. Is he about to get his head bit off by an angry rich guy or— 

“No, this is right.” 

Jeongin blinks. “Sir… that’s a 70% tip.” 

The man looks up at Jeongin with a smile and not one ounce of doubt in his eyes. “Yes.” 

“I… That’s too much…”

The man grins, handing Jeongin the bill once again before saying slyly, “Well, if it’s that much then maybe you should take me on a few dates to make up for it.” 

Jeongin splutters, caught so off-guard that he feels like he might actually fall over. _What?_

“Are… Are you…” 

“Han Jisung? Yes, yes I am.” 

Jeongin stops.

“Who?” 

The man, Han Jisung apparently, looks surprised. “You don’t know who I am?” 

Jeongin wracks his brain, tries to think of the _maybe_ five tabloids he’s read this whole year. When he isn’t working, Jeongin is studying. Sue him for not keeping up with whatever Han Jisung is.

“I’m so sorry.” 

Jisung’s mouth drops, offended, and he grumbles with a hint of playfulness to his tone, “Right, okay, so you owe me a date _and_ coffee now!”

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes!” Jisung insists, “Now go cash that in so I can write my number on the back of the receipt!” 

Jeongin is too stunned to think about doing anything other than listening to the command. His head is spinning. Who the fuck _is_ this guy?

Jeongin rings out the check on autopilot, his vision hardly taking in the excessive tip as he plugs in the numbers. When he brings the bill back Jisung is waiting patiently, and smiles up at Jeongin pleasantly as he takes out his own pen to scribble a series of numbers on the back of the receipt. 

Which he then hands directly back to Jeongin. 

“Text me, yeah? I know I said _you_ should take me out, but I’ll buy.” He winks. Fucking winks, before sliding out of his chair and standing. 

Jeongin only barely notices that he’s _taller_ than this guy.

Jeongin is still standing at the table as Jisung makes his way towards the door. He stares for just a moment longer after the gentle chime of the overhead bell signals Jisung’s departure before looking down at the receipt Jisung had handed him. 

_You’re so cute, please call me~_

Followed by a phone number. 

Jeongin blinks, utterly bewildered and his cheeks heating up. He jumps when there’s a gentle tap on his shoulder and he spins around to see Sihyeon staring at him weirdly. 

“You okay?” 

Jeongin thinks about asking her if she’d known who Jisung was, but for some reason he selfishly wants to keep the interaction to himself. 

“Ah, yes, thank you.” 

Sihyeon hums, moving back to work. Jeongin moves towards the back and only when he’s out of sight from everyone does he look at the note out again. He stares at Jisung’s sloppy handwriting, and notices this time: a small heart drawn at the end of the phone number. 

It’s fat and round… very endearing.

Jeongin shoves the note in his back pocket. Tomorrow. After his calc test. 

He’ll think about _Han Jisung_ tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
